elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vivec Informants
Vivec Informants 'is the fourth Main Quest in . Walkthrough Caius Cosades After receiving the Sixth House Relatory from Sharn gra-Muzgob in the previous quest, the Spymaster says that three persons in Vivec City have informations about the Sixth House, the Nerevarine Prophecies and the Nerevarine Cult. These people are Huleeya, a Morag Tong assassin, Addhiranirr, a Thieves Guild operative, and Mehra Milo, a Temple priestess. The Spymaster Cosades says that you must have caution, for the Temple does not trust outlanders. After the conversation, walk to the Balmora Silt Strider and buy a passage to Vivec City, you will appear at the gates. The Great City of Vivec The city of Vivec is formed by cantons, nine separated districts administrated either by the Great Houses or the Temple, the city's security is made by the Ordinators. The first great canton that you will see is the Foreign Canton, the greatest, there are established shops and Guilds in this canton. The next two cantons are the Vivec, Redoran Canton and the Vivec, Arena Canton, they are sided with each other. The Redoran Canton houses common members of the House Redoran, and the Arena Canton serves as combat field in official fights. In the side of the Redoran Canton, there is the Hlaalu Canton, this wealthy canton houses the rich Councilor of the House Hlaalu Crassius Curio as well as the common members. In the side of the Arena Canton, there is the Telvanni Canton, which houses the mages, slaves and members of the isolated House Telvanni. After the Redoran and the Arena Canton, there are two other special Cantons: St. Delyn Canton and St. Olms Canton. St. Delyn Canton has shops, as the Foreign Canton, and houses two Hlaalu Councilors, as well as lesser merchants. There are daedra worshippers in the St. Delyn Canalworks with a Shrine to Sheogorath. St. Olms Canton is administered by the Tribunal Temple and houses its members, there are shops too. The penultimate canton is the Temple Canton, which houses the High Fane, the greatest Tribunal Sanctuary. The last canton is the Vivec Palace, where the god Lord Vivec, the Poet resides. Huleeya ''"Huleeya is an Argonian and a Morag Tong assassin. You will find him in Vivec, in the Black Shalk Conerclub in the Lower Waistworks of the Foreign Quarter. In addition to his other skills, Huleeya is also known in Vivec City as a student of history and a lover of books and old things." Huleeya is a member of the Morag Tong, he is also know as a student of history around Vivec City, you can find him in the Black Shalk Cornerclub, in the Lower Waistworks of the great Foreign Quarter. At finding him, he will say that a couple of xenophobic Dunmers are intimidating him, and cannot go out if they do not stop. You can convince the Dunmers to stop with the bullying, or you can kill them in a battle, there is no crime, because they will attack first. Huleeya then asks you too take him to his friend shop, Jobasha's Rare Books, which is only some steps out. After arriving, he will thank you and give you his notes about the Nerevarine Cult, however, he knows nothing about the Sixth House. Addhiranirr "Addhiranirr is a Khajiit, and a Thieves Guild operative. You'll find her in St. Olms Canton in Vivec. Be careful what you say, and use common sense, people in cantons are suspicious of outsiders; you may have to win... or purchase... their confidence." Addhiranirr is a Thieves' Guild member and connoisseur of the Vvanderfell's Black Market. She can be found in the St. Olms Canalworks, hiding from a Census and Excise Officer. When you enter St. Olms Canton, you will not find Addhiranirr, but there is a Taxman named Duvianus Platorius, close to him will have a Dunmer named Adaves Therayn, up his disposition up to 80 points, either by persuading him or bribe. He will say that Addhiranirr is hiding in the Canalworks because the Census and Excise Officer is looking for her, and will not exit until the officer go away. Talk with Duvianus and you will have three answers: you can say that Addhiranirr left Vvanderfell, that you do not know nothing or reveal Addhiranirr location, independent of the answer, Addhiranirr will tell you everything she knows about the Sixth House: she says that the Sixth House is the "lost" house, the "sleeping" house, the House Dagoth, which was destroyed in the War of the First Council, she says that smugglers have been rejecting common jobs and working exclusively for the House, because she pays very well for the services, but knows nothing more because these are top secret informations. Mehra Milo "Mehra Milo is a Temple priestess who works in the libraries of the Hall of Wisdom and Justice. She's a friend, so be careful, and don't get her in trouble. The Temple is suspicious of outlanders, and wouldn't be happy to find Mehra talking with you about religious matters. She'll be easy to spot. Look for the priestess with the copper hair and copper eyes" Mehra Milo is a priestess of the Tribunal Temple who works in the High Fane, in the Library of Vivec, which is located in the Hall of Wisdom. After obtaining the informations from Huleeya and Addhiranirr, look for the High Fane, there will be two statues of Lord Vivec, one in the left, and the other in the right, under these statues will be the doors to Hall of Wisdom and Hall of Justice, respectively, enter in the Hall of Wisdom and look for the Library of Vivec, isn't hard to find her. Mehra Milo will be in the Library, talk with her, and she will immediataly recognize you, and will ask to you follow her to the other room, for no one see you two together. She will tell you that the Ashlanders believe that the Tribunal Gods are false gods, and Indoril Nerevar, the Chimer general of the First Era, will reincarnate as Nerevarine, who will cast down the Tribunal and defeat the terrible Dagoth Ur. She says that the Dissident Priests believe in the prophecies too, and because of this they defy the Tribunal. She will suggest buying the book "Progress of Truth", which tells the Nerevarine Prophecies, sadly, the book is outlawted by the Tribunal, but some merchants do not care about the Temple censorship, and will sell the book openly. Progress of Truth If you have money, go back to the Foreign Canton where you left Huleeya and buy the book from the Khajiit Jobasha, who will sell it without problems. But there is an alternative method: the book is located in Hall of Justice Secret Library, the Secret Library houses all the books and texts who goes against the Temple doctrine, the book Progress of Truth is one of them. Go to the Hall of Justice, which is located in the right side of the High Fane, and go the Office of the Watch room, there will be a secret entrance in the ground, it requires a lockpick or a spell, and it is trapped. When you come to the Secret Library, there will be an Ordinator and the Administrator of the Library, they will not attack you. It is best if you save your game before trying steal the book, specially if you do not have much Sneak ability, keep trying until you steal the book without no one notice you. Reward Take a Silt Strider back to Balmora, go to the Spymaster Cosades and he will thank you and reward you for your troubles, then he will ask some time to give you new orders. Journal Entries '''Caius Cosades (A1_V_VivecInformants) Huleeya (A1_7HuleeyaInformant) Addhiranirr (A1_6_AddhiranirrInformant) Mehra Milo (A1_10_MehraMilo) Category:Morrowind: Quests Category:Morrowind: Main Quests Category:Morrowind: Vivec Quests